


I Didn't Lose

by drawingstrings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Crack, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstrings/pseuds/drawingstrings
Summary: Jongin couldn't take it any longer.





	I Didn't Lose

 

“Hyung, who’s that Hyunsik guy?”

“My friend.”

“Are you sure?”

Yes, I am sure. Why?” asks Kyungsoo who turns to the refrigerator to get the pitcher of water and pour himself a glass.

“J-Just curious,” says Jongin, but he’s still not relieved.

Kyungsoo nods nonchalantly and skirts towards the sink to put his empty glass there, waiting to be washed later. “I’m heading out now. See you later!” The elder waves with his bright beautiful smile towards Jongin who suddenly gets shivers crawl on his skin from seeing that attractive smile from the boy he secretly loves.

Kyungsoo disappears in a second and the sound of the door closing reaches his ears.

However, he wholly admits that he doesn’t like the fact that Kyungsoo is heading out with another guy who he doesn’t even know and haven’t met yet.

Jongin slumps on his seat and sighs. He repeatedly tells himself that that Hyunsik guy is just a friend of Kyungsoo, like what the elder has told him so earlier. He’s probably just a long time friend and nothing more to Kyungsoo.

Right.

But what if that Hyunsik guy has a secret admiration for Kyungsoo too? And what if-what if Kyungsoo actually likes that person deeper than friendship?

What if---what if? What if?! WHAT IF??!!!!

 

_NO! KYUNGSOO IS ONLY MINE!_

 

Unfortunately, for the rest of the day, Jongin only played video games; consecutively losing each of the games he has been playing because his brain couldn’t function well for all he could think about is Kyungsoo who is probably every minute is with this Hyunsik guy. Gripping the game controller he’s holding as images of Kyungsoo holding hands with someone who isn’t him, kissing someone who isn’t him; smiling, laughing and talking who isn’t him---HE HATES IT!

He admits he’s jealous and so what if he’s jealous? He likes Kyungsoo very much and knowing that the boy he yearns for long enjoying his time with someone who isn’t him, irks him a lot. Like a LOT.

Unconsciously, out of irritation, annoyance, worry, and raging jealousy, he drops his game controller on the floor, blood boiling and fists clenching. Just when his eyes find its way toward the screen, he reads the bright colored words blinking in mockery that reads of;

 

**YOU LOSE!**

**YOU LOSE!**

**YOU LOSE!**

**YOU LOSE!**

 

The two simple words echoes in his mind repeatedly, mocking him that he only didn’t lose to Jin Kazama in his Tekken 6 game, but because maybe also— _FUCK! DON’T TELL ME I’M GOING TO LOSE KYUNGSOO TOO? THAT IS A CAPITAL FUCKING NO! THIS IS INSANE! HE CAN'T LET HIMSELF GET LOSE THIS EASILY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF PINING FOR THE BEAUTIFUL BOY!_

_No! never!_

He quickly shoots up from the floor he’s sitting on, and just exactly, the front door opens and he snaps his head towards it, revealing the guy who he’s afraid to lose.  He faces the beautiful elder guy with his frantic face, beads of sweat rolling from his temple down to his jaw and yes, he looks very scared at the moment.

“Jongin are you alright?” Kyungsoo asks in concern as he closes the door.

The room is silent for awhile and the room is only illuminated by the light coming from the screen of the television that is still flashing the bold letters of _YOU LOSE!_

Kyungsoo walks toward the television and turns it off pressing its power button. “I told you before didn’t I? That you’re only allowed to play for three hours not for fucking a whole day?” He snaps, hissing in between his teeth. “For sure, our electric bill would double up next month—“ He was cut off

Jongin silences him with a kiss on the lips and Jongin gets pushed away in a second because—

“YAH!! What are you doing?” Kyungsoo snaps at him, red cheeks visible and his nose flares from the sudden attack.

“Hyung, I like you so much. W-Wait, I mean not just like, I already love you for three whole years and I can’t hide this anymore. You’re making me insane and paranoid especially now that you’re out—that you’re out with someone who I don't even know! I don’t know whether you like him or not, but hyung, I’m jealous! I’m jealous and I’m dying here all day thinking about you holding hands with that Hyunsik guy. You probably hugged and kissed him didn’t you? I don’t like the thought,hyung. I—I only want you alone for me. I-I like you a lot and—and—yeah, it’s true, I love you," His eyes widen. "Shit! Look I’m sorry if I surprised you—“

“You like me, Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s voice is now small and soft like he’s soothing a baby.

Jongin bites his lower lip because that was not the perfect confession he plans on doing and he thinks that he might have screwed it up. “I do. I love you.” He responds lowly this time, afraid to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes who might probably reject him by now. It was said and done It's just time to face the truth--rejection.

“Kim Jongin, for your information, I didn’t hold hands with Hyunsik. Hug, yes, but kiss no! That guy is married and we’re only childhood friends, nothing more so you don’t have a—okay, you have a reason to get jealous because you like me, but seriously, I—I…” He clears his throat. “I’m not looking for another man when I already have someone like you.”

Jongin’s eyes brighten up like those lights from the city flickering in beauty every night. “What did you just say? Are you telling me that you like me too?”

Kyungsoo gulps down nervously, but the blush on his cheeks is evident that his answer is yes.

“I didn’t say that just now. Heh. Uhm—I’m going to shower now. Cook dinner for me.” Kyungsoo stomps off towards his room and Jongin was left in the living room jumping and pumping his fists up in the air while cheering, “HE LIKES ME! HE LIKES ME!” He rolls giddily on the floor, laughing and smiling from happiness that Kyungsoo likes him too Kyungsoo just gave him a clue, but it’s already enough for him to know that he has a hundred percent chance that Kyungsoo would be only his very soon.

 

“KIM JONGIN! CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!?”

 

“I WON'T! YOU LIKE ME AND I LOVE YOU! AND I'M FUCKING HAPPY”

 


End file.
